Beluga
by inkdragon13
Summary: Holiday comes when Six is looking through an old photo album of his childhood. Things get more than a little emotional in Six's room. My first lemonade chapter! Holix moment! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my thirteenth story…oh well! 10-year-old Rex has a few nightmares after watching a monster movie and goes to Six for comfort. I hope you enjoy it!**

"Hey, can we go watch a movie?" Rex asked, looking up at me innocently. I answered almost automatically.

"No. You have training to do."

At this Holiday spun around in her chair away from the microscope she was looking in. "Six! You should let him be a kid every once and a while."

I folded my arms over my chest and repeated what I said before. Holiday came up with more and more reasons to let Rex go out to see a movie and my logic was starting to fall apart. After going back and forth at each other, I finally relented and Rex jumped with joy.

"So what movie do you want to see, Rex?" Holiday asked in a motherly tone. Rex thought about the question for a moment then answered.

"How about Cloverfield?"

"That's not a good idea." I said. Holiday put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I'm sure Rex has seen the trailers for that movie and being a modern monster movie, it was more than likely of being a bloody, gory, scare-the-living-daylights-out-a-ten-year-old kind of film.

"You're going with him, Six." Holiday commanded me. Might as well. No point in arguing with her more.

…

At the movie theater, Rex was doing fine until the Statue of Liberty's head got knocked off her shoulders. I kept glancing back at him as he kept looking on, even though the more blood he saw, the more his fear grew. When the man holding the camera in the movie switched to night vision in the subway, he saw one of the creatures that had fallen off Cloverfield. The wolf-sized monsters managed to grab one of the girls-I think her name was Marlena- and bite her. One of the young men grabbed something and stabbed the creature. Marlena was bleeding badly. I looked at Rex, who eyes were glued to the screen even though I knew he was scared out of his mind. The movie reflected off his eyes as fear and an emotion I could not name swam in them. He was very scared.

But that was only the near beginning of it.

The group managed to reach a sort of military hospital in the lobby of a hotel. By this time Marlena was bleeding from the eyes, nose and ears. Someone yelled, "We got a bite!" or something to the effect of that. Immediately after that, a man in an army uniform grabbed Marlena and took her behind a curtain. I could see the ten-year-old tense up as he watched Marlena's shadow expand and explode. You could see her blood and guts running down the other side of the curtain. Even for me, this was a bit grotesque.

"Rex, let's go." I could see that this was getting to be a bit too much for the child to handle.

"N-n-no. I want to see the whole movie. I'm not scared." That statement was contradictory to what his face told me.

So I sat through the movie, watching one member of the group die after another. At the very end there was no question that the two left did not survive. Especially with the military bombing the amphibious monster repeatedly. In the end the only thing that survived was the camera.

I hope Rex will be fine.

…

Days later, Rex would wake up to training tired. I told Holiday it wasn't a very good idea to let him see a movie like that. Soon she came to agree with me once she saw the effects of it herself. Rex was talking less, and the beginnings of dark circles were forming around his eyes. Soon he was afraid to sleep even though he never said it.

As I was lying in my bed, I wrote in my journal late at night. One day, when I'm gone, my descendants can read this. I may not look like one for children, but I do like them. And one child in particular. I closed my journal and put my sunglasses on the small nightstand next to my bed. In green jogging pants and a white short-sleeved shirt, I stared at the ceiling until I drifted away into sleep.

…

My eyes snapped open. Something waked me up. I glanced at the clock. The small green numbers told me it was 2:16am. I looked around my dark room without getting up, fearing the noise would stop if I moved. I heard a light tapping sound. It sounds like it is coming from outside my room. I slowly got up and grabbed my katanas. I crept over to the door and pressed the button to open it. It slid open to reveal a small dark figure.

It was Rex, carrying a tiny flashlight.

At that moment I mentally sighed. What could he possibly want at two in the morning?

"What is it, Rex."

He spoke in a broken up voice. "Well…something scared me."

"…Come in." I turned around and walked into my room, with the child close behind me. I sat on my bed and he sat next to me.

"What scared you?" I asked him with more concern than I thought I had.

"Um…it was…well…you see…" He was having trouble with admitting something to me.

"It was the movie, wasn't it?" He didn't say anything but his reaction said I came close to it.

"Was it a nightmare?"

He smirked a bit. The old Rex was coming back. But as soon as that came, it left. "No. It was a bad dream."

I had turned a lamp on, well aware that he could see my eyes. "Bad dream or nightmare?"

He tilted his head to the side. "What's the difference?"

I turned one of my folded-up katanas over in my hand. "Nightmares are dreams that make you unafraid to admit that it scared you. Bad dreams just hide the real fear."

"…Well, I guess it was a nightmare, then."

"Do you want the talk about it?" His eyes had begun to shine from the tears that threatened to fall. He told me that he, Holiday and I were trying to get away from Cloverfield. Instead of Marlena being bitten, Holiday was in her place and was carted away to soon die. But there was no curtain. I was the one holding the camera at the section where Cloverfield bit the young man in half. But instead of him it was me in his place. As he said this he had begun to shake and tears flowed down. In this clear nightmare he watched the monster kill me and couldn't do a thing to help me.

I sat a moment and looked at Rex. He wasn't even looking at me, his eyes so blurred with tears. I moved closer to him and did something I hadn't done in a very long time.

I hugged the sobbing boy close to me. I could feel his tears beginning to dampen my shirt. I didn't fell awkward at all. I felt, in fact, glad to be here to comfort the boy. The child laid his head on my chest, trying the purge the tears. After he had begun the regain his composure, I let go of him and reached over into my drawers. I pulled out a stuffed Beluga whale.

"Rex, look at me. I have something to give you." I gave him the whale.

"You're a grown up and you still have stuffed animals?" He laughed at me. She's not just any stuffed animal.

"Rex, when I was a little boy, my mother gave me this. I had a similar dream to yours and I sought out comfort from her. Belugas are peaceful animals and the stuffed animal always gave me a sense of comfort when I thought of the it. She did help me with nightmares. Now I'm giving Beluga to you." I have never told anyone that until now.

"Wow, Six…thank you…can I stay here with you?" He hugged his new companion. I contemplated the answer within myself.

"Alright. Don't expect me to do it again, though." He got up on the left side of my bed, closest to the door. He snuggled deep under the covers. The only thing I could see was his small face. I sat down on my own side, and burrowed under the covers. The kid was hugging Beluga, who was a big stuffed whale for someone his size.

"Goodnight, Six." He said while looking into my eyes. I turned the lamp off and said goodnight the child that was facing me. I have never felt so peaceful…I watched him drift away into sleep. I continued to watch him as fatherly instincts screamed in my ears. I have some catching up to do with my past.

I placed a hand on the boy's relaxed shoulder and dosed off myself.

**So how was that? I'm thinking about doing another chapter…but what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Fragments of the Past

**Okay you guys wanted me to so I give you the second chapter of Beluga!**

After the mission for today, I just sat here in my room. My katanas were sharp, there was no paperwork to be done, so I had the rest of the day to myself. I looked around without looking at anything at all. The corner of my mouth twitched.

I have to find something to do!

I stood up and begun to look through my already organized closet. All of my suits were evenly spaced apart... I crouched down to look at my shoes, almost desperate to find something to do. Then I saw it.

An old photo album.

I picked up the dusty, leather bound book and slowly stood up. Never taking my eyes off the cover, I slowly went over to my bed and sat down. On the cover were a few words written in red, covered with dust. I brushed it away to see what the letters said.

_My Family._

With tingling fingers, I opened it to the first page. There was a photo of a boy, perhaps six years old, holding a little baby girl. It was my little sister and I. I could barely recognize myself. The little boy starting back at me had a huge, happy, carefree smile on his face. I touched the baby's face. I haven't seen her in so long...

I turned the page. The photo that stuck out to me the most was the faded picture of a man. He was turning around to the camera, pausing from milking the cow. He was not smiling. That man looked exactly like me. He was my father. Unpleasant memories surged into my mind that I had managed to keep locked in a safe for so many years. I could see pointless beatings of my little sister and me. I once suffered a broken leg protecting my sister. And yet, I still loved him. I quickly turned the page before more memories flooded into my eyes.

This one was in a sort of faded color. I looked closer at the photo to see who it was. There was a light knock on the door. Leaving the album open, I set it on my bed and opened the door.

"Hello Six. You mind if I come in?" It was Holiday. I said I didn't mind and moved to let her in. She sat down on my bed.

"Rex has been sleeping much better lately. Do you know how that happened?" Should I really tell her? I could seriously hurt my outward look I worked years to put out to the world. But, she not the type of person you give a secret to and they go off to tell the entire planet. I can trust her.

"A few days ago, Rex woke up in the middle of the night and came to me. After getting him to calm down a bit, I gave him something that was very valuable to me." I confessed it to her but I kept my stone mask on.

Holiday looked rather inquisitive. "Was that the stuffed white whale that seemed to have appeared? Rex never goes to sleep without it." I didn't give her a verbal answer but my silence was her answer.

Holiday smiled gently from the bed. "That was very sweet of you."

There was a silence between us. Holiday looked around; I'm sure feeling a bit awkward. Then she saw the album.

"Mind if I take a peek?" Before I could even say anything, she opened the book to the first page. The first one she laid eyes on was the picture of my sister and me.

"Oh, he's so cute! Who is he?" Holiday looked up at me as I went to sit down next to her.

"Me." Shock filled her eyes as she looked between the photo and me.

Letting the stone mask crack, I said, "That was taken a month after my sister was born."

"That's your sister? She's so little..." She marveled at the faded color photo. I went ahead and turned the page. She placed her finger on the picture of the man.

"Who is the man?"

The bad fragmented memories flew at me again. I blocked them off, prepared this time. "My father."

"I figured that out, since he looks exactly like you. But _who_ is he?" I was afraid of that question. I let a slight sigh escape my lips.

"He was not the best father, to put it very nicely. When he'd come home drunk, which was almost every night, he would stumble in and just beat my mother, my sister, and I in a rage. He came so close to killing my little sister when she was three, I had to protect her. In all the confusion, he snapped my leg in half." Holiday hung on every word that came out o f my mouth.

"How come you didn't just leave?"

I shook my head. "I was raised on a farm out in the country. Everything we had was on that plot of land. If we left, we would have nowhere to go and no money to support all three of us."

"You were raised on a farm? Animals and everything? " She seemed to not believe me. I lowered my eyebrows. I may be a lot of things but I am not a liar.

"I never expected this from you..." She turned back to stare at the picture before turning the page again. Happier times were portrayed in photos of my sister and I playing hide and seek. I was so happy and innocent then. Then there was a still photo of a radiant smiling woman in a dark green sundress. Holiday pointed at her picture.

"Who is this?"

"That is my mother." Knowing she was going to press for more information, I continued. "She was a very kind person and loved her children unconditionally, despite my close resemblance to my abusive father."

"She's beautiful. Is whe the reason why you wear green?"

I nodded. "That's most of reason. That was her favorite dress and many of my happiest memories has something to do with that green dress."

She nodded, understanding. "So the color reminds you of her..."

We went through my grade school pictures and some vacation pictures, none of which showed my father. One of my pictures showed me with a black eye despite the good times going on around me. Holiday took notice.

"What happened here?"

"I was very small and shy in grammar school. I was bullied by several people." To my surprise, Holiday did not laugh at me. She just put her hand on top of mine and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Six. I never realized how rough your life really is."

"It isn't so rough anymore, now that you're in my life." Her eyes widened at the open show of affection.

She smiled at me. "I think the same about you." Soon we were peering into each other's eyes, not noticing that we were leaning towards each other. Before I could react or pull away, my lips brushed Holiday's. She pushed forward, giving the kiss more passion. I returned it wrapping my arms around her delicate waist. She put her arms around my shoulders. Leaning back a bit, Holiday looked me in the eye and smiled pleasantly.

"How did it go from you photo album to...this?"

I looked in to her beautiful grassy green eyes. "Haven't a clue."

"You don't want to stop, do you?"

"..." The photo album was forgotten as Holiday curled up in my lap. A minute later she got me to take off my shirt and jacket. At this point we were both lying down on my bed, facing each other. I gently lifted her shirt off over her shoulders, revealing a very full bosom in a white bra. I took a glimpse at her body and kissed her neck, causing Holiday to moan blissfully. She grabbed a hold of my pants and I stopped.

"I shouldn't. I really shouldn't."

Holiday sighed in disappointment. But she did not push me to do so. I simply could not commit myself to the outcome of us engaging in such. We both lay there, together. I felt the warmth of her body against my bare chest. Soon enough, Holiday was asleep next to me. I stayed awake, deep into thought.

Those who do not learn from the last are damned to repeat it.

But if that means being happy with people I love again, I'm all for it.

**...OK, this story kinda went off in a weird direction :/ Well, ya can't say no to inspiration. But that was fun. I'm considering another chapter but I want to know what's best for the story from you all. Please review.**

**PS I had three consecutive dreams about my dad hurting me. Should I be concerned?**


End file.
